


Homeless

by BookwormQueen27



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: Lydia wanted to find her mom, but now she's lost where her home truly was.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz
Kudos: 11





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> So, this uses Home Lyrics (Some, I changed for the sake of the story, but most are directly from the song), which I own no rights to. I hope you enjoy. Spoilers for the musical. 
> 
> Also, feel free to post any ideas or prompts you might have! Thanks a ton!

Lydia kept running, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she moved. She had to continue, her mother could be around any of these corners. Maybe she's waiting around the next one, who knows. She couldn’t stop. Not now, not when she was so close to finding everything she longed for in life. Her legs burned, but nothing was going to stop her. No, she would make it. She would-

Suddenly, Lydia felt herself fall through the air, the sound of her knees hitting the solid ground echoing around the emptiness that the Netherworld seemed to be filled with. A cry ripped itself out of her mouth as she landed on the ground, her body protesting at the action.

In a flash, she pushed herself up once more, not willing to stop for a moment. But, her legs protested as she moved, growing weaker with each step. “No!” She growled as she moved, her teeth grinding together. She was so close, she couldn’t stop. Not now, not ever. She just had to make it around the next turn, around the-

Her body gave into the pain and tiredness the teenager was trying with all her might to ignore. “No!” This time she screamed, tears beginning to steam down her face, “Get up!” Her voice was loud, “Get going,” She clawed at the smooth ground, still she didn’t move. Her body began to collapse into itself, her arms now wrapped around her legs. This couldn’t be how it would end. She was so close. So close.

“Mama,” The word crawled out of Lydia’s throat as she sobbed in Hell, “I could use some help here,” She felt her lungs protest with each word. “Tired of talking to myself here,” She pushed through, her heart hoping that somewhere, her mom was listening to her, trying to find her. “Back at home you don’t exist,” She growled out between her breaths, hating how true her words were. Emily Deetz, who everyone couldn’t help but love, was dead, and everyone wanted to forget her. 

“So, here I am in the abyss,” Through her tears, Lydia tried to look around, though the black and white walls all blended together, “Are you really in this place, it’s like the emptiness of space,” She pushed herself up onto her bum, waiting to look around the Netherworld, where her mom was supposedly trapped in for forever. This wasn’t the type of place someone like Emily Deetz would hang out, when she was alive at least, but in death, it seemed she was damned to it, bright lights and smoking demons alike. 

“I could search for all eternity,” Lydia’s throat seemed to close off, her body unwilling to accept the truth. Tears fell faster, stained black with eyeliner, as she pushed through, knowing that the only thing left was to say the only certain thing she currently knew. “And,” Why was this so hard for her, “Never see your face,” Lydia’s voice broke completely, her sobs harsher now. She would never see her mom again. Emily Deetz was dead, and Lydia wasn’t. Not yet anyway. 

Still, a small bit of the teenager felt like, somehow, somewhere, her mom was listening to her, so she kept speaking, “Help me out,” Lydia hated how forenign those words felt on her tongue, “I’m lost without you,” 

She began to force herself up from the cold ground, “Standing, stuck on this impossible road,” Lydia was almost to her feet when she fell again, her body still not ready for something her heart longed for. A frustrated yelp ripped its way from the girl’s throat as she moved to hit the ground. 

“No idea which way to go, whichever path I choose, I lose, you know,” Lydia’s mind went back to her new house, to the ghost who lived in it, to the demon who was currently haunting it. As much as she wanted to return, she knew it wouldn’t go well. She would have to marry Beetlejuice, or damn herself to the emptiness of the Netherworld. There was no way for her to win, not with the cards stacked against her in such a way. 

“And,” Lydia bite her lip, trying to feel anything else, “I don’t know which way’s home,” She screamed the last word, knowing that without her mom, she would never feel that feeling of belonging again. How could she? “I don't know which way’s home,” This time she couldn’t yell, her heart broken deep inside her chest.

Was this how she was going to die? Her chest felt like it was in pieces, her lungs no longer working in her favor. She was stuck. But maybe, just maybe, her mom was out there, and maybe, she was listening, so, Lydia continued, “You always saw life as a game,” A soft smile painted itself on the girl’s face. She thought of all of the social games that her mother had taught her. ‘Who’s the Future Killer?’ and ‘Run from the Murder’ were her favorites. Her father hated them so much though, which made them so much better. But, now, all she had was her dad. “But, since you left, it sucks to play,” 

Everything inside of the girl wanted her mother to appear, to take her into her arms, but she couldn’t stop speaking, “I’m beaten up and bruised, confused by rules that alter everyday,” She pushed against her frozen chest, her heart hammering loudly in her ears. This had to be death, she would die without seeing her mom. She would die alone. And, Barbara would be exorcised, and Adam would hate her. Dad had probably already left Netherworld, happy to get rid of his daughter, and ready to move on with his new wife. She was alone, so utterly alone. That hurt more than it should have. 

“Where to next?” Lydia's head rose softly off of her knees, her tears still painting her cheeks. She was trapped, without her mother, without her father. They had left her, “You left,” Her heart hammered. Why was she crying on the ground? She was alone, why’d she turn so weak. Screw her father, who is probably far from Connecticut with Delia. 

“You left,” Lydia growled, knowing that if she stayed on the ground, she would die. Juno would probably find her, take her back to wherever they punish the living. Lydia moved to get on her knees, her legs protesting, but she powered through it all. 

“You left!” In a flash, she pushed herself up, her scream echoing around. Her mother had left her father and herself, not by choice, but she had still left her family. She had left, and Lydia would try with all her might to bring her back. Somehow, someway, she would fix the mess her family had become. She’d bring her mom back. It would work. 

“But, I’m still standing,” She yelled into the emptiness around her, her hands roughly wiping the tears away from her cheeks. “Spinning on this infinite road,” Lydia turned on her heel, moving to look at another one of the walls. 

Her hands went up above her head, her hands getting caught in her short hair, “No light above and there’s no hope below,” Her eyes looked around the Netherworld, which was duly colored both black and white. “And, I don’t know which way’s home,” She threw out her arms, her legs pulling her in different directions. 

“Mom,” Lydia suddenly tensed, her eyes wide, “I’ve got my heart in my hand,” She didn’t know what else to tell her mother, didn’t know how to get her to respond, “One little word to know I’m not alone,” She would take anything. A single sign that this was not going to be her death, a noise that she wasn’t deserted, anything. 

“Please, show me a way back home!” She didn’t know if she was talking about her dead mom, or just back to the living world. Both would be okay, at least at the moment. Anything was better than where she was. 

Her thoughts began to catch up with her, “Is there a way back home?” The toxic words slipped between her lips, feeling her with grief. Was she trapped? Alone? Lydia shook her head, unwilling to listen to herself. 

She started walking whatever way was in front of her, moving slowly, but forward nevertheless, “The nothingness ahead of me,” She bit back the tears that wanted to fall faster. For all she knew, everything she loved and wanted was in the opposite direction. Nothing was certain ahead. Nothing sure behind. It was a gamble. She could be moving back into Juno’s trap, into the claws of an empty eternity. Maybe her dad was stuck back there, alone, thinking that his daughter had left him for hell. Maybe her mom was chasing her from behind, a smile on her face as she moved through the hallways, searching for the family she had left. Who knew? 

Lydia slowly stopped, her head moving to look behind her, part of her heart longing to see Emily flying around a corner, her face red, but tears of joy streaming from her eyes at the sight of her daughter. No one was there. She was alone, like always, “Is this,” Lydia felt the whole weight of the situation begin to pull her down, her knees unable to hold up the amount of grief the teenager felt at the nothingness around her, “Is this the end you meant for me?” Tears fell onto the ground. No one was going to find her. No one was even trying. She was trapped in hell, and still, nobody seemed to care. Her father wasn’t turning the place upside down. Her mother wasn’t pretending to be a monster. Delia wasn’t holding her crystals, trying to let them lead her to the teen. Barbara and Adam weren’t crying out her name in alarm. Beetlejuice wasn’t making faces. No one was there, nobody cared. Not about poor little Lydia Deetz. 

“Every living minute,” Lydia growled from the ground, her voice broken and raw, “There’s no home, without you in it!” She begged for someone to hear her plead. For someone to find her broken body. “I’m falling, quit stalling! Your daughter is calling your name!” Lydia couldn’t see anymore, not through the tears. Her screams were echoing around the empty air, pounding into her ears. Someone had to hear her. Please, someone hear her. 

“I burned all my bridges and came!” She could no longer speak. It was over. No one would come, not for a little goth girl. Why would they? Honestly, it was better this way. 

Lydia fell to her side, and curled into a ball, her hair rough against her skin. “Mom?” She rocked, whispering now, “I could use some help here,” This was the end. She was alone. She was going to die. Lydia Deetz was okay with that. After all, she’s a burden on all she knew. Maybe, once she was gone, she could finally see her mom. 

Yes, that would make this worth it. A soft smile grew on her lips as she thought about it. Yes, she might be so utterly alone, but maybe, she’d find her home.


End file.
